


Keep it out of the house

by gotanewsongso



Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: 20's!AU, F/M, a little bit, a v v short drabble for you all, also the first thing i ever wrote for frank so may be a bit ooc, hope you enjoy guys, mafia!au, mafia!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotanewsongso/pseuds/gotanewsongso
Summary: Frank really did need to learn to only deal with business at his office didn't he?Mafia AU with Frank and the reader, and an almost lovers-spat





	

**Author's Note:**

> very short drabble, I hope you guys like it!

“Oh stop with all that broken heart bullshit- you murder people.” To say you were pissed would be an understatement. Fuming was close, livid was almost on the money, and mad barely scratched the surface of how you were feeling. You strode forward to stand before your fiancé, Frank, and brandished a finger in his direction.

He sat, still, in his armchair, gazing up at you with a pout on his lips and a challenge in his Kohl rimmed eyes. Dammit, why did he have to look at you that way? It was almost wanton! Squaring your shoulders, you brandished a finger at him.

“you cannot seriously think that I am going to be friendly with you tonight do you? I walked in on you stabbing a man in the neck what makes you think I’m feeling civil, Frank?” You took in a deep, shuddering breath, as frank straitened his back in his chair. “How could you do that when you know I’m here? How could you do that to me?!” Your voice began to rise, becoming breathy as the memory of what you witnessed resurfaced.

“Darling, it was only business, you know what I do for a living-” you raised your hand, silencing him.

“That is no excuse! I’m your fiancé, not your business partner! Keep it out of the house, for gods sakes!” With a final huff, and dropped into his lap, draping yourself across him.

“I can tell you right now Marie will not be happy to have to scrub the carpets again, my love.” Frank chuckled at that.

“I wouldn’t dwell on that too long, sweet, right now I have much more important endeavours to occupy your time with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember how happy comments make me! God, I hope you like it, feel free to request something over on gotanewsongso.tumblr.com !


End file.
